Spiritual Matchmaking
by Fanfictious101
Summary: Human/Ghost AU! Arthur has been able to see spirits his whole life, but he doesn't know what to do when he meets a ghost named Alfred. Alfred tells Arthur that it's his sworn duty to make Arthur happy, but what will Alfred do when he realizes that Arthur's co-worker Francis is what will make him happy? (This summary is really bad I swear the story is way cooler than this)
1. Chapter 1

**Spiritual Matchmaking**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Author Notes: This is my first fanfiction that I've posted on here, I hope it's good enough. The summary makes this story look like it's UsUk but it's actually FrUk. The first chapter is a little boring but as the story progresses it will get better, I promise! I'll try to update every few days, but I might not be able to meet my deadlines sometimes. Also I'm not sure if the story is moving along too fast, if it seems like it is please tell me! I'm just used to writing one-shots so whenever I try to write fanfictions with chapters it just seems like the story moves along too fast... **

(**Bold +**_Italic _= Arthur's Thoughts)

* * *

Arthur grumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs to his flat. He took off his tie and threw it to the side, not really caring where it landed. He was frustrated, frustrated with work, and with all the spirits that had been following him but he was especially frustrated with _Francis_. Damn frog, always teasing him and bothering him at work! Always disagreeing with him just to make him angry! Arthur hated Francis, ever since the day he met the man. But somehow he always managed to consume Arthur's thoughts. Arthur then into his room and dove face first into his bed. He was unaware that someone was watching him though. Alfred stared at the Britt in confusion. He didn't understand why the mortal was moping around so much. There was nothing to be sad about, it had been sunny all day, not a cloud in the sky, and everyone else seemed to be happy, so why wasn't this mortal. Alfred decided to tap on the man's shoulder to see why he was so down. "Hey bro you seemed bummed out." Alfred said. Arthur jumped at the sudden sound. But he soon calmed down when he saw what it was. _**Oh just another ghost...**_ "Not to be rude but could you go away." Arthur said sternly. "Wow that was rude." Alfred replied. "That was the point you idiot! Don't you understand sarcasm?" "Oh that's what you were usin'." "Yes now go away." "But you never told me what's wrong with you." "And I don't plan on telling you." "Please tell me." "No." "Please." "No!" "Please!" "If I tell you will you go away!?" "Yup." "Fine then I'll tell you. I'm just frustrated." Arthur sighed. "About what?" Alfred asked. "Work mainly." "Why?" "Well my boss has a stick up his arse all the time." 'Heh heh, arse." "Ha ha yes amusing isn't it?" "Are you being sarcastic again?" "What do you think?" "I'll take that as a yes." "Anyways you should be on your way. I told you what was bothering me so you there is no reason for you to stay here any longer." "B-but if I don't stay here, where am I going to go?" Arthur stared at the ghost for a moment._** What does he mean 'where am I going to go?' He can anywhere he damn well pleases, he is a ghost after all.**_ "You're a ghost, you can go anywhere." Arthur finally said. "But I'm a wandering soul...and I don't want to wander anymore." Alfred said in a rather sad tone. "What's so bad about wandering? You go anywhere at anytime, you aren't chained down-" "You don't understand, it's lonely wandering all the time. When you wander you don't have any friends, or anyone to talk to...it feels horrible to be lonely."_** Trust me I know how it feels.**_ "Fine." Is all that Arthur said. "What?" Alfred asked. "I said 'fine', you can stay." "Really!?" "Yes." Alfred flew over to hug Arthur but he only went through the mortal. "Oh...right." Alfred said softly. "So um what is your name?" Arthur asked, Alfred joined him as he sat on the bed. "Alfred. What about you?" Alfred asked. "Arthur." "Hey Arthur?" "Yes Alfred?" "Do you have any hamburgers?" "Hamburgers?" "Yeah..." "No, hamburgers are disgusting." Alfred was silent for a moment, he was trying his best to comprehend what Arthur had just said. "How could you not like hamburgers!?" Alfred yelled. "I just think that they are gross." "You're weird." "No I'm not! But I do have some scones if you would like some." "You're the definition of a British stereotype, all you're missing is the bad teeth." Alfred laughed. "And you're the definition of an American stereotype."Arthur shot back. Arthur walked into the kitchen and put a scone on a plate for Alfred. Alfred took one bite out of the pastry before he spit it out. "W-what, what's wrong with it?" Arthur asked. "It tastes like shit dude." Alfred replied. "N-no it doesn't! My cooking is perfectly fine you wanker! You just don't know what _real_ food is!" "Ha, I know what _real_ food tastes like and I also know what shit tastes like, and this my friend tastes like shit." "Whatever, what do you know anyways. If you want something else just look in the cabinet. I'll be in the shower." Arthur grabbed underwear pajamas and all of the other items that you use while taking a shower. He stepped into the bathroom and ran warm water, before he stripped himself of his clothing. When he was finished scrubbing himself he stepped out of the shower and slipped on his pajamas before walking back into the kitchen. What Arthur saw horrified him. His once neat and organized kitchen looked like a tornado had just passed by. "Alfred!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hm?" Alfred asked with mouthful of whatever Arthur had in his cabinets. "What did you do to my kitchen!?" Arthur asked. "Well *much* I was searching *crunch* for some food *chew* and-" Alfred said before he was cut off. "Don't chew with your mouth full, it's disgusting to watch." Alfred quickly swallowed and set down the bag of chips before he started talking again. "I was trying to say that I was looking for some food but you don't have anything other than scones and tea!" Alfred exclaimed. "Whatever just help me clean my kitchen. " And that's exactly what Alfred and Arthur did for the rest of the night. "Well I'm going to bed, I have work in the morning." Arthur sighed as he walked into his room. "Work, sounds boring." Alfred commented. "Oh it is, believe me. But if I don't go to work then how am I supposed to support myself?" "Well I know a few ways-" "That was a rhetorical question Alfred." "Oh, well goodnight Arthur." "Goodnight Alfred."

* * *

Today instead of waking up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock, Arthur woke up to the annoying sound of someone's voice. "Arthur I'm hungry!" Alfred yelled, only seconds before Arthur's alarm clock went off. Arthur hit his alarm clock and then threw a pillow at Alfred, only to have it go through him. "If you were so damn hungry why didn't you just go into the kitchen and find something to eat!?" Arthur asked, annoyed at Alfred for giving him such a rude awakening. "Because yesterday you said 'you better not go into my kitchen again without my permission ever again you bloody wanker!'" Alfred said, mocking Arthur's British accent. _**Oh... I suppose I did say something along the lines of that, minus the atrocious excuse of a British accent...** _"Your British accent is horrible, and I'm not giving you any food until I'm done getting ready for work." Arthur informed him. "B-but that's probably gonna take _forever_!" Alfred complained. "Oh well, you're just going to have to wait forever then." And with that Arthur started to get ready for yet another horrendously boring day of work. Once he was finished he made some toast. buttered it and gave it to the "starving" ghost next to him. Alfred stared at Arthur blankly before taking the toast. "What?" Arthur asked sharply. "There's no way this is gonna fill me up." Alfred sighed. "Too bad, you said that you didn't like my cooking so I can't cook you anything and even if you wanted me to cook you something I couldn't anyways because I would be late for work." Alfred said nothing as he rolled his eyes and stuffed the two pieces of toast in his mouth. "Hey, speaking of work, can I come with you?" Alfred asked, crumbs still on the corners of his mouth. "Why would you want to come with me? Just yesterday you were going on about how boring work is." Arthur replied. "But it's gonna be even more _boring_ for me if I just still around here all day." "You are only going to cause me problems." "No I won't! I'll be good! I won't even complain if I get hungry!" "Ha, we'll see how long that lasts." "Please Arthur, I really wanna come." Arthur sighed and watched the ghoul continue to beg. _**Well it would be boring just to sit around in the flat all day...** _"You can come, but you cannot speak to me at work. People will start to get suspicious." Arthur decided. They already think that I'm insane... "Yes! Thanks Artie, you won't regret it!" Alfred yelled as he fist pumped into the air. Artie? Arthur decided not to comment on the new nickname, instead he started to walk to work. Alfred said nothing the whole walk, which surprised Arthur. It was kind of awkward not to have Alfred talk to him. Arthur was soon torn away from his thoughts though when he saw a certain blonde haired man. Arthur scowled as the man started to approach him._** Oh God here we go...** _"Bonjour Arthur~." Francis greeted with a wink. "Get away from me, I have no intentions of talking to you." Arthur replied sourly. "Oh, but I wanted to talk to you." "Too bad, now once again, _go away_." _"But you don't really want me to go away, right?"_ Francis whispered in Arthur's ear. Arthur blushed as he felt Francis' hot breath against his neck. He quickly regained his composure and pushed Francis away. "Don't touch me you perverted frog!" Arthur yelled as he stormed off into the office where he angrily began to type on his computer. "Woah, what happened there?" Alfred asked, speaking for the first time since they had left the house. Arthur looked around to make sure no one could hear him if he tried to talk to Alfred, and sure enough everyone was too busy to notice him. "_'That' was Francis._ I hate his guts, he is a good for nothing frog and he is always harassing me. Now if you would excuse me I am trying to work." Arthur whispered to Alfred in a harsh tone. "Well it didn't seem like you hated him when he was whispering in your ear." Alfred laughed. Arthur ceased typing and his face turned three shades of red. "Shut up you bloody git!" Arthur yelled, forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet. Everyone stopped what they were doing so that they could stare at the flustered Britt, but then stopped giving him their attention after about thirty seconds. Arthur just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but that wasn't an option right now, so instead he just covered his face with his hands and groaned. Francis noticed the Britt and decided to walk over towards him, after all a flustered Arthur was a cute one. "What has gotten you all worked up mon ami?" Francis asked, as he patted Arthur's back. "Go away." Arthur argued, not removing his hands from his face. "If you just stopped talking to yourself then no one would think that you're weird." Francis cooed. Arthur froze for a moment but he soon got up and pushed Francis onto the ground. "Shut up you idiot! Why the bloody hell are you always bothering me!? You don't like me right!? So why do you waste your time trying to talk to me!?" Arthur yelled before running into the men's restroom. That little argument made the whole office go silent until their boss told them to get back to work and yelled at Francis as the Frenchman started to get off of the ground. Francis was about as shocked as everyone else, but tried not to show it. "Idiot, I hate him. I'm not weird right? He just doesn't understand." Arthur mumbled to himself as he crouched on one of the toilets. Alfred frowned at the sight of Arthur. "It's okay Arthur-" Alfred started to say. "Shut up, it's your fault that this all happened anyways. I told you not to talk to me right? And you did anyways. Why don't you just go away. I don't need you here anyways." "B-but-" "**Go!**"

* * *

**More Author Notes: I know that Arthur seems too emotional about the whole 'being called weird thing' but I think that Arthur is really sensitive about that kind of stuff because of his ability to see spirits. No one else can see the spirits so if Arthur talks to them it looks like he is talking to himself and everyone thinks that Arthur is a loon when he really isn't. I'll go into more detail in another chapter or something, but if I don't then I'll make a bonus chapter at the end...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Gosh golly, I'm finally done with this chapter, its shorter than the first one though and that's disappointing.**

**This probably would have been up sooner but I was hanging out with my friends for the past 5 days so yeah I've kinda been giving her all of my attention. But on the bright side this fanfiction is actually starting to have a plot! So that means more Francis and Arthur fluff time!**

**Also I know that Alfred may seem a little OOC but my headcanon for this fanfiction is that since he has died he has realized all of the mistakes that he has made as a mortal and he doesn't want Arthur to make the same mistakes. So think of it as a role switch basically, instead of Alfred being the one to listen to Arthur's advice, Arthur is the one listening to Alfred's advice. **

**I know it seems like Arthur blushes a lot but my headcanon is that Arthur is a huge dork which means that he is awkward. Oh and also in this AU Arthur doesn't talk to fairies or Flying Mint Bunny because he talks to Alfred and other spirits so his mythical creatures are not needed.**

(_italic _+ underline = _Alfred's Thoughts__)_

**Welp, read, review and relax~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.(I wish I did though!)**

* * *

**"Go!"**

The word echoed in Alfred's head. It was hours ago that Arthur had yelled at him, and Alfred was now wandering the streets of London. He wasn't too far from Arthur's house of course, he had to go back there and apologize, but first he would give Arthur some time to cool down.

"I wonder if there's a McDonalds around here, I sure could go for a burger." Alfred said to no one in particular.

He floated around in search of the burger sanctuary, and when he had finally found it, he was thrilled.

"Yes!"

Alfred shouted, followed by a fist pump as he floated through on the walls of the building. The hungry ghoul drooled at the smell of greasy fast food and the sound of sizzling burgers. He floated into the kitchen and picked up a burger that was supposed to be for a young woman. Alfred took one bite of the burger and concluded that he had died once again and gone to heaven. After the first burger he ate three more, which were followed by four more and when Alfred decided that it was time to go apologize to Arthur he stuffed five more into his pockets for the trip. He swallowed the last bite of his last burger before he floated into Arthur's house, it was rather dark outside so Alfred had assumed that the Britt was home by now.

"Arthur?" Alfred called.

Silence. "

Arthur?"

Silence.

"C'mon dude I just wanna talk."

A mumble.

Alfred floated up to Arthur's room, only to see the Britt sulking in his bed.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout earlier, I should've stayed quiet like you told me to." Alfred apologized. Arthur pulled the covers over his head and said nothing.

"You can't ignore me forever y'know."

Arthur mumbled something incomprehensible.

"I can't hear you dude."

"I said, 'I'm sorry too'. I was acting like an arse." Arthur finally said.

"You're not used to the whole apologizing thing, are you?" Alfred asked jokingly.

"I'm afraid I have too much pride."

"Well sometimes you have to forget about your pride and do what's right, even if you don't like it. It's all a part of living."

"...You can give decent advice when you feel like, hm?"

"Heh yeah I guess so. Hey, no more fights, okay?"

"That sounds nice."

"Arthur."

"Yes Alfred?"

"I wanna make you happy."

Arthur almost choked on his own spit when he heard those words.

"W-what?" Arthur stammered.

"You heard me. I wanna make you happy, I've watched you for more than just the two days that we've been together. Whenever I see you you're either angry or sad, so I wanna make you happy. Life is short, I should know so you shouldn't be sad for the rest of your life, you should be happy."

"Alfred..."

Arthur stared at the ground, nothing more was said for the next few minutes. At least until Alfred's stomach growled.

"Have you eaten anything other than the toast that I gave you?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, you live close to a McDonalds so I stopped over there for a few burgers." Alfred stated. Arthur doubted that Alfred only had "a few" burgers. _**He probably ate everything but the people and**_** furniture...**

"Come, let's get you something to eat." Arthur said, gesturing the ghost to follow him.

It was the next day and Arthur was sitting at his computer at work. He nonchalantly chewed on his pen while reading over a novel that had many spelling and grammatical errors. Geez being an editor was hard! _**Whoever wrote this was either a foreigner or couldn't grasp the concept of the English language, for Christ's sake people...**_ The fuming editor was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard a particularly annoying voice.

"Bonjour~" Francis greeted his co-worker.

"What, you didn't harass me enough yesterday?" Arthur inquired.

"About that, I am sorry that I made you so upset."

Arthur blushed at the apology and looked away.

"You're so cute _mon petit lapin~_" Francis teased.

_**Oh God not that nickname...**_

Arthur covered his face to hide the fact that it had become as red as a tomato.

"Don't call me that, and don't you have work to do." Arthur finally asked, still not looking at Francis.

"Yes but working grew boring quickly so I came to see what you were doing."

"Working, that is kind of what you do when you have a job."

"Fine, then let me watch you work."

"Why the bloody hell would I let you do that?"

"Because I'm not going to leave even if you tell me no."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued to type. Francis had been sitting there for about twenty minutes now and no one had said anything in that time period.

"Francis." Arthur said.

"Yes?" Francis asked, quite surprised that Arthur was the one to speak first.

"What does this mean?" Arthur pointed to a sentence that was typed in French.

"Oh that means _"And I will always love him"_, but you're not supposed to start a sentence with 'and', non?"

"R-right, thank you." _**Why am I blushing? It's not he confessed or anything, it was just a sentence from the novel...**_

"You're such a girl Arthur." Alfred joked, knowing that Arthur couldn't respond right now.

Alfred continued to watch the Frenchman and the Britt and began to think.

_Arthur likes Francis, even if he doesn't want to admit it...I've got to get them together, then Arthur will be happy,right?_

"A majority of this novel seems to be in French..." Arthur said.

"Yes it seems so." Francis agreed with a mischievous grin. "So that means that I would have to help you, correct?"

"I don't want your help!"

"You wanted it just a few minutes ago."

Arthur could not come up with a single excuse for not letting Francis help him other than the fact that he hated him, so Arthur sighed in defeat. Francis automatically knew what that sigh meant and his grin became even bigger.

"I'll go let out boss know that Ii will be helping you!" Francis said in a sing-song tone.

"B-but what about your work!?" Arthur questioned.

"Already done, as it has been for a few hours."

After a few more hours of typing and being harassed by Francis it was finally time to go home.

"You like him." Alfred claimed as Arthur took a bite of the sandwich he just made.

Arthur barely managed not to choke on his sandwich when he heard what Alfred has said.

"Are you _mad_!? What makes you think that_ I_ would like _him_!?" Arthur catechized.

"Well you're always blushing around him for starters."

"It's not because of him! It's because of the heat!"

"The heat in your air-conditioned office?"

Arthur had nothing to say to that, he could not believe that _Alfred_ of all people (or ghosts in this case) had made him speechless.

"So do you like him or not? I mean I already know the answer I just want to see if you'll admit it." Alfred shrugged.

"Why are you asking questions that you already know the answer to!?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Ha! So you do like him!"

"N-no that's not what I meant! Ugh, Alfred let's just stop talking about this!"

"But if we stop talking about it how am I going to make you admit that you like him?"

"I don't like him! I'm going to bed!"

Arthur stomped into his room and slammed the door, not bother to take off his clothes or shower before hopping into bed.

"He totally likes him, and if getting them together is going to make Arthur happy whether he knows it or not, then I'm gonna get them together." Alfred declared before he laid down next to the sleeping mortal.

* * *

**More Author's Notes:**

**Mon petit lapin= "My little rabbit" I have chosen this nicknames for reasons that will be revealed late on, but if you know a lot about Hetalia and it's fanbase then you probably already know the reason why. **


End file.
